


I Do (Or “The Stolen Best Man”)

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [90]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, First Meetings, Holding Hands, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Pre-Slash, Saving the World, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The man crashed Thor’s wedding with all the subtlety of a bomb.





	I Do (Or “The Stolen Best Man”)

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME. I WANTED TO PLAY AROUND IN AN MCU/DOCTOR WHO CROSSOVER BECAUSE WHY NOT.

The man crashed Thor’s wedding with all the subtlety of a bomb. 

He ran into the chapel with a device beeping in his hand. The man rushed out apologies as he sprinted up the aisle. He was in sneakers and a well-designed suit with his brunet hair in complete disarray. Loki, being best man, had grabbed and planned to remove him, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop the brunet from throwing an orange at the priest’s face. After that, the priest turned into some kind of bat creature and all hell broke loose. Somehow, Loki found himself protected from the alien’s sonic waves by the short, strange man, and was dragged along for the world-saving ride.

The Doctor also known as The Inventor (or “Tony” as he preferred to be called), was out to foil an alien invasion (he did it a lot, apparently) and Loki found himself almost dying twice, getting covered in exploded alien guts and, frankly, having the absolute best time of his life.

When all was said and done, he’d followed the smaller man, alien, _Doctor_ , to his ship; a blue telephone box named JARVIS. Tony’s messy brown hair was disrupted by 3D glasses being perched on his head and his sonic screwdriver was still beeping in his hand.

Tony had paused with his hand on the door to the phone box. Loki was trying not to look like he was straining to see inside. Tony had just grinned at him, his brown eyes bright as he asked Loki if he wanted to travel through space and time with a Time Lord.

Standing in his slightly wrecked suit and with his smile impossible to contain, Loki hadn’t hesitated to agree. Tony had laughed brightly. He’d then darted the few steps needed to reach Loki. Their fingers caught and linked as he dragged Loki inside by the hand. 

Loki hadn’t realised until hours later (too distracted by the ship and the universe and everything suddenly at his fingertips) that he’d said the words his brother and sister-in-law had never managed before their wedding had fallen to ruin. 

Loki had answered the Time Lord with a simple phrase that made Loki laugh loudly in his room on the ship.

Loki had told Tony: “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> IMAGINE TONY AS THE DOCTOR AND TELL ME YOU DON'T ADORE IT. 
> 
> IMAGINE LOKI AS HIS LONG SUFFERING COMPANION DRAGGING HIM AWAY FROM TECH (WHILE SECRETLY ADORING THIS CLUELESS IDIOT WHO SOMEHOW MANAGES TO BE SO POWERFUL, BROKEN, AND BEAUTIFUL).
> 
> IMAGINE THEM FALLING HOPELESSLY IN LOVE.
> 
> ~~NOW SOMEONE ELSE WRITE THIS IN MORE DEPTH AND WORDS. PLEASE AND THANK YOU XD~~


End file.
